I'm No Hero
by Isabella Swan-Mikaelson
Summary: She didn't know him at all, but when Clint Barton bumps into our favourite IT girl when Stark comes to visit Starling City for a Tech Expo; she changes his perspective on what it means to be a hero and also himself. (One Shot, may turn into something more)


**I'm No Hero**

**Summary:**** She didn't know him at all, but when Clint Barton bumps into our favourite IT girl when Stark comes to visit Starling City for a Tech Expo; she changes his perspective on what it means to be a hero and also himself.**

**A/N:**** Don't know if I'm just making this into an actual story or just a one shot.**

* * *

_"Just keep your head down, not do anything to make yourself known and maybe people won't stare."_

Clint snorted at Tony Stark thoughts on how not to get people's attention; but that was easier said than done when all eyes were trained on him as he was in the same room as Tony Stark and Oliver Queen.

He was used to getting attention, as the best marksman S.H.I.E.L.D had ever had, no one as of yet reached passed his highest target, new recruits of the agency would stare at him with awe, older agents would nod at him in respect and/or honour but since that fatal battle in New York were Loki got into his mind and he also destroyed the helicarrier, people have changed against him.

Instead of getting looks of awe and respect it was replaced by that of anger and betrayal.

So as Clint walked through the grey, white and glass building; he was reaching the IT department; he had his head down- maybe it would keep people from pointing at him and whispers of '_why is he still here?'_ reach his ears.

Then suddenly, Clint felt himself bump into someone; reacting instantly, Clint grabbed the person- throwing them up against the wall and held a knife to their throat.

His eyes hard, he then laid eyes on the culprit and then immediately lowered the knife.

The eyes looking back at him were innocent, scared, somewhat angry and _feminine_.

"God I'm sorry." Clint started but stopped as the girl held her hands for him to stop talking. "Are you okay?"

The blonde girl gave him a small smile before talking. "It's no problem, I'll be on edge to if I was surprised. I am fine, trust me- I've been through worse than having a knife at my throat."

Clint arched an eyebrow at her last statement but didn't asked about it as her body language told him she didn't want to share; he gave her a small smile. "I'm Agent Barton."

"Barton?" The girl replied, her eyes widened as she then recognized him; Clint waited for her to either look at him with hatred, fear or some other kind of emotion but none came from the girl. "Agent Barton of S.H.I.E.L.D? As in Clint Barton aka _Hawkeye_... Barton?"

"The one and only." Clint replied, smiling at her. "Uh, who are you?"

"Oh, I'm Felicity, Felicity Smoak."

"Oliver Queen's assistant?"

"And IT girl, yep, that's me. Hi." Felicity replied, smiling at him. "Though I guess I am not important like you or Tony Stark, though I think he is full of himself and all."

"Who are you referring too? Stark or Queen?"

"Would it be fair if I said both of them?" Felicity replied, giggling as Clint shook his head. "So, Agent Barton, what are you doing in the IT Department?"

"I came to clear my head," came the reply, then sighed. "I was getting to many looks upstairs."

"Because of what happened couple months ago?" Felicity asked, getting a small look from Clint. "Loki trying to take over New York... God, my brain says the wrong things at times."

"What?"

"I tend to babble," Felicity replied honestly, giving him a small smile. "A lot."

Clint chuckled as he followed Felicity into the small glass 4 by 6 room, that only had one desk, a whole lot of technical items that he knew some of but the rest were a mystery just like the short, blonde girl before him.

"I can't wait until I tell my uncle that I met a real life celebrity." Felicity muttered, smiling up at him. "He'll be over the moon about it, he was at first cautious about me taking this job just fresh out of university but after a few years proving that I could handle this he backed down."

"Who's your uncle?"

"Alfred Smoak." Felicity replied, smiling. "He was the head of the IT department but retired."

"Ah, well sorry to break it to you Miss Smoak but I'm not all that popular." Clint replied, giving her a small smile. "He might tell you to stay away from him, I'm even thinking of telling you that."

"Because of what happened to you in New York?" Felicity stated, her tone wasn't accusing or assuming at all. "You being under Loki's control?"

"Yeah, that."

Felicity shook her head. "No matter what, you're a hero just like the rest of them, the Avengers and even the Starling City's Arrow."

"I'm no hero, Miss Smoak." Clint replied, sighing, as he turned to leave- maybe he should return to base to the shooting range and take the built up frustration on some targets. "Look, it was nice meeting you and all but I think I should go."

"Wait, can you answer me one thing." Felicity said, as she stopped him with a strong grip, he paused as he turned to face her but wished he hadn't as her smile reminded him of the one that Phil Coulson gave to him when he was his SO. "You saved lives that day didn't you? Yeah, you may have done bad thing but you weren't in control of yourself when you did those and you regret them, don't you?"

Clint looked surprised by her question then nodded. "Yes, every day."

"Then you are a hero, whether you think so or not- to me, you are a hero." Felicity replied, smiling at him. "Let no one tell you otherwise, okay?"

Clint smiled at that, she seemed so positive, almost seemed naive but he knew otherwise; deep down this girl was wise beyond her years, she could give the Captain a run for his money for giving the people courage in facing their greatest fears.

Maybe this girl from what she said before had been through a lot then just a random guy aiming a knife to her throat.

"Thanks, Miss Smoak." Clint replied, patting her hand that was still on top of his arm. "I guess I needed to hear that from someone other then the Avengers."

"Not a problem." Felicity replied, smiling. "And call me Felicity, Miss Smoak seems too formal for my liking. If you ever need to talk, you know where I am."

"I guess I do, Felicity." Clint replied, he liked the way her name rolled around his tongue. "Seems like you're busy here, so I want trouble you any further."

Felicity gave him a small smile. "Just doing my normal checks for anything out of place, nothing of great importance." came her reply, she then looked up from her tablet. "May as well walk back to Mr Queen's office with you as the meeting between him and Mr Stark is almost over."

"Right." Clint replied, he couldn't believe for those few moments spending with the blonde IT girl, that he forgotten about Stark. "Stark."

"Maybe I'll see you around Starling City if you're not returning to your HQ or wherever your're stationed?" Felicity replied, as they both hoped on the elevator together.

"Well, we do have a few more meetings around Starling this week, but yeah, maybe I'll see you." Clint replied, smiling towards her as the doors opened on the 18th floor that was Oliver Queen's office and they both head into the office.

From the corner of his eyes, Clint watched as the short blonde girl walk away to her desk and started to type away on her computer unaware of what she really had done for him and he was okay with that.

He was always trained to be in the background, to be there as a backup when things got out of hand; but maybe... Just maybe for once in his life, he could learn to be the hero.

Clint smiled as he turned away from Queen's office, he didn't need to collect Stark as the playboy millionaire knew where Clint parked the car; he instead walked outside to call Natasha- she needed to hear what this blonde girl had done for him.


End file.
